Who Blew Up the Ambulance Bay?
by Jenny7
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Its a who dunnit kind of story, with a little romance thrown in for good merit!
1. Default Chapter

Who Blew Up the Ambulance Bay?  
  
Disclaimer: OK, here goes. I don't own ER. I wish I did, but don't we all? I just like to play with the characters sometimes, but they don't belong to me so I keep a close eye on them. Wouldn't want to get sued now would I? =)  
  
Authors Note: I wrote this in a few spare hours I had today. It was supposed to be short but turned out to be a two parter. But who can argue with the muse? Especially when it comes to ER, the muse's favorite subject to write about. Well I hope you like this and please please read and review! I love to hear your comments. Well enjoy! 


	2. Part I

Who Blew Up the Ambulance Bay? Part I  
  
  
Kerry Weaver stepped out of her car and slowly trudged through the foot high pile of snow towards the ambulance bay. As she walked, she noticed a siren not very far in the distance and searched her surroundings for any indication of smoke or fire. When she was satisfied that everything was clear she continued towards the hospital.  
  
  
  
INSIDE:  
  
"How are we supposed to break this to Kerry?" Luka asked no on unparticular. Next to him stood Mark Greene, John Carter, Susan Lewis, Randi, Cleo Finch, Abby Lockhart, and Helah Adams. All eight eyes stared unmoving at the large hole in the wall.  
"Good question." Carter answered and flinched as a small piece of debris fell from where the ceiling used to be.   
  
  
  
OUTSIDE:  
As Kerry strode around the corner of the hospital she was passed by police car.   
"You'd think they'd learn." She told the air around here. "I wonder which two gangs we have the pleasure of treating today."   
  
Suddenly a gust of wind came and her hospital ID card fell from her coat pocket. Reaching down to pick it up, she missed the firemen who were walking away from the hospital.   
  
"How many times is this now?" One of them asked.  
"This makes three I believe. There was the car, then the bomb. I wonder what caused it this time." The other firefighter replied.  
"Who knows? Maybe one of the interns was playing with matches." They both laughed.  
  
Kerry shot up with a confused expression. She craned her neck but the owners of the voices were no where to be found. Arching her eyebrows she diligently walked towards the ambulance bay. When she got there she froze.   
  
INSIDE:  
  
"Whoever did this is going to be on nights until they retire!" The scream echoed through the large hole and into the ears of the Eight County General staff members. There was silence as all eyes shifted back and forth uneasily.   
"Sounds like we won't have to break the news after all." Susan said wryly. There was another uncomfortable silence as the staff chewed their lips and fingernails. Finally, Carter spoke up.  
"Well look at the time..." He checked his watch dramatically. "I've kept my patient waiting far too long!" With that he turned and ran from the front desk.   
"Yea, he's right. I have sutures I should be doing." Abby rushed off after him. Helah simply pointed towards Abby and hurried after her.   
"Oh there goes my pager. Looks like I'm needed in Exam 3." Cleo let a small grin touch her face before she hurried off down the corridor.   
  
Mark, Susan, and Randi all looked at each other. Suddenly Mark's eyes widened.  
  
"Susan..." He begged.  
"Sorry Mark!" She replied with a smile and headed towards the exam rooms.   
"You owe me!" Mark shouted as she disappeared. He turned to see Randi watching the hallway as well. Feeling his stare, she turned towards him.   
"Sorry Dr. Greene, time for my break." She reached behind the counter to pull out her purse just as Kerry Weaver entered the ER.   
"Mark! Would somebody please fill me in on what is going on here?" She headed towards him and he sighed deeply.   
"The ambulance bay blew up." Randi replied from behind the desk. Kerry cocked her head and gave an exasperated look.  
"Thank you Randi, I'm not blind. Now get back to work." She ordered.  
"I'm on a break." Randi said, clutching her wallet to her chest.  
"Not anymore you're not." Randi looked offended and slammed her purse back under the desk. "Mark can I speak to you in the lounge?" Mark just nodded and motioned for Kerry to go first. Once her back was turned he simply shrugged at Randi and followed.   
  
  
Mark poured himself a cup of coffee as Kerry unloaded her belongings into her locker.   
"Well?" She asked from behind the open locker. Mark turned and leaned on the counter.   
"We're not sure how it happened. Witnesses say it just exploded. The fire department is fairly positive they can find the cause though. No one was standing close enough to be injured."   
  
Kerry closed the door and put on her lab coat.   
"Mark you do realize this is the second time in eight years this has happened to us?" Kerry began.   
"Third." He mumbled.  
"Pardon?" Marks head shot up and he cleared his throat.   
"Third time, not second." He paused as looked at him in confusion. "It was a pizza delivery car. Some kid got stabbed and drove..." He motioned with his hand and whistled. "...straight through."   
  
Kerry walked over to the coffee machine and poured a cup.   
"Do you think this is funny Mark?"   
"No." He said too quickly. Kerry paused before speaking again.   
"County General has a reputation to uphold. We're already struggling with our funds. We can't afford to have any more of these accidents."   
"I understand that Kerry. But it *was* an accident."   
"Are you sure about that?" She turned and sipped from her coffee cup. Mark looked at her as if she had just asked him to give up his first born.   
"Kerry are you suggesting that somebody did this on purpose?"   
"I don't know Mark. Did you see it happen?"   
"I got there right afterwards..." He tried to explain.  
"But you didn't actually see the explosion. I think we need to look further into this." She adjusted her glasses. Mark followed her around the lounge.  
"Kerry you're making way too much out of this. It was just an accident."   
"Do you remember everyone who was in the area when it happened?" Mark looked shell-shocked once again.   
"Sure Kerry I remember, would you like me to interrogate them? Maybe drag out the lie detector test?" Mark questioned sarcastically.   
"You know that's not what I meant Mark. Get the whole staff together and tell them there's a mandatory meeting tonight. I want everyone there, especially those who saw the explosion." She finished her coffee and pushed herself out the door. Mark just stood there and shook his head.   
  
LATER THAT NIGHT in the Lounge::  
  
"This is insane. I can't believe Weaver actually thinks one of us is responsible." Susan muttered as she sat down next to Carter.   
"Well maybe one of us is." He replied curtly. Susan just glared at him with her mouth wide open. "What?!" Carter smirked and chuckled. "You never know. I mean, three times? Either somebody set the bomb themselves this time or that ambulance bay is cursed."   
"I'm voting for cursed." Malik stated as he sat down next to Carter. Lydia sat next to him.  
"Yea, maybe there's some kind of legend we don't know about." Lydia added.   
"What? Like a mysterious death or two lovers separated by the automatic doors?" Susan mocked.   
"Hey, it worked for the ghost on the fifth floor." Lydia replied.   
"She has a point." Carter said and nodded as he pointed at Lydia.   
  
Kerry cleared her throat and the room fell silent.   
"Well I think you all know why I called this meeting tonight." There were mutual groans radiating throughout the room. "The ambulance bay in the ER has been, for lack of better explanation, blown up. The cause is unknown. The hospital is conducting an ongoing investigation into the matter with the Chicago Police Department as our guide. Officer Al Grabarsky will now say a few words on the subject. Al?"   
  
Lydia's husband stepped forward and cleared his throat.   
"As Dr. Weaver stated earlier, we will be conducting an investigation. However, this is nothing to worry about. Go about your work as normal. We will be questioning all of you on your whereabouts during the incident and we hope to get your full cooperation. Thank you."   
"Thank you everybody, we will be contacting you about your interviews shortly. That will be all." With that the group stood and hurried out the door.   
  
  
  
DOC MAGOO'S Later that night:  
  
The mysterious stranger entered the restaurant, ordered a cheeseburger and coffee at the counter, and found a seat in the back booth. Soon another stranger joined the first.   
"So what's up? Don't keep me waiting all night!" The first asked.  
"Would you relax, they don't know anything. It's fine."  
"Are you sure? Maybe she's just covering up information; you know how Weaver can be!"   
"Yea I know. Look, I think we just need to lay low for awhile. This will all blow over soon enough." The second stranger ordered a coffee to go.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean for it to get so out of control."   
"Well it did didn't it? You always take things too far. I should have known never to trust you."   
"Me? Hey! You were the one with the brilliant plan Romeo! I'm not going down for this."  
"Well I didn't ask you to aim it at the hospital!" Realizing that people were staring, the stranger whispered. "Just calm down ok? If we lose our heads now then they'll be questions."  
"There's going to be anyway isn't there? She's questioning the entire hospital!"   
"Well I'll just have to lie won't I?" The stranger responded.   
"Is that a good idea? I mean...your history..." The first stranger began.  
"Don't worry about me ok?" The stranger shook his head and put it in his hands. "Damn, how did this get so messed up? This is insane. Maybe we should just tell her the truth."   
"What?! Nu uh, not me. The cops will come after me in a minute. Weaver'll have my head."   
"Then I'll take responsibility. Look I have to go. I'll be in touch." The stranger began to leave but turned around. "And don't forget, just lay low."   
"Right, low. Got it covered."   
  
  
TBC 


	3. Part II

Who Blew Up the Ambulance Bay? Part II  
  
  
The hospital was filled with commotion as police detectives encircled the area that was once the ambulance bay. Gossip fled the hallways as staff members speculated who could have done such a thing, if anybody.   
"If you ask me it was that asthma patient that was here yesterday." Frank said.  
"That five year old kid?" Abby questioned with a smirk. She picked up a chart and skimmed it.  
"Why not? Pyromania starts in childhood you know." Abby yelped as Frank took the chart away from her and replaced it with a new one.   
"What starts in childhood?" Mark asked as he placed his own chart back into the rack.   
"Frank was just trying to get that little asthma boy from yesterday convicted of arson." Mark looked up at Frank.  
"Nice of you to try to help Frank but I think the police have it covered." He swung behind the desk and grabbed a pen from next to the computer.   
"Well Abby thinks it's that new OB intern." Frank replied.   
"Let's try to keep the gossip to a minimum huh guys? We are adults here are we not?"   
"Only when Weaver's watching!" Chuny joked as she passed the desk.   
"Thank you Chuny." Mark said matter-of-factly.  
"Your welcome Mark." She winked at him and laughed.   
  
Meanwhile...in Curtain Area 3  
  
"You called for a consult?" Peter pulled the gloves on his hands as he entered the room.  
"Yep. Dr. Benton meet Mr. Abrams. Sharp pain in the right lower quadrant. I'm thinking hot appy." Carter handed over the chart and stepped aside. Peter sighed the way he usually did when Carter was his usual self and explored the man's stomach. The man yelped in pain and suddenly Peter's scrubs were covered in vomit.   
"Its ok Mr. Abrams, you're going to be fine. Dr. Carter, can I see you outside?" Carter nodded and followed the older man.   
"Dr. Benton I..."   
"Save it Carter. That man obviously has the stomach flu." Peter started down the hallway and Carter watched him as he slid into the men's room. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.   
"Carter, you doing ok there?" He looked up to see a blurry Susan Lewis.   
"Oh hey, um, yea I'm good. Just a little tired. I'm on my second double shift this week." They began to walk down the hallway together.   
"Ouch, what's Weaver got against you?" She smiled at him and he grinned back.  
"Besides the whole drug thing, nothing. So far that is." He cleared his throat.   
"Meaning?"   
"What? Oh, she still doesn't know that it was me who broke the coffee maker." He whispered.   
"Oh that was you? You know if that gets around you'll have more then Weaver coming after you!" Susan laughed just a bit and Carter joined her.   
"That's why I was hoping you'd keep it quiet." Susan stopped in front of an exam room.  
"What coffee machine?" Carter laughed as she disappeared into the exam room.  
  
Peter sighed as he threw his dirty scrubs into the waste disposal container. Sometimes he wondered if Carter enjoyed annoying him.  
"Peter! Hey wait up!" Cleo ran up and joined him as he waited for the elevator.   
"Hey Cleo."   
"So, are you coming over tonight? We can order out. There's this great sushi place that just opened up down the street from my place." She rambled.  
"Oh, um, tonight. Listen, I don't know if I can anymore. Romano scheduled me for a feo at seven." Cleo froze and put her hands on her hips.  
"Peter it's our anniversary! I think that's more important then doing a feo for Romano, or are you that scared of the little wimp?"   
"Cleo..." He began.  
"No Peter, this is important to me. If you don't want to come then that's fine but I'm not going to sit and wait forever. Your call." With that she walked away, just as the elevator opened to reveal Romano and Elizabeth.   
"What's the matter Peter? Woman troubles?" Peter just moaned. "Take my advice. They're not worth it."   
"No wonder you have no friends Robert." Elizabeth interjected.   
"Well Lizzie, I do have you. Not bad if I say so myself."   
"In your dreams Robert." She headed towards the front desk where she saw Mark standing.   
"Well Lizzie, my dreams always come true."   
  
When Elizabeth reached the front desk she found that Mark was on the phone.  
"No, listen nobody knows anything around here. I think that...that would be great. Yes, and please keep me informed on this! Well you said that last time too. Yea, thanks for nothing." He hung the phone up fiercely and jumped a mile high when he noticed Elizabeth.   
"Hi Mark."   
"Elizabeth, you scared me." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.   
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Who was that on the phone? You sounded upset."   
"Uh, that was the police detective. They're still not sure what caused the explosion."   
"And I thought the American police force was advanced." She said, not removing her arms from his waist.   
"They're also very stubborn."   
  
Meanwhile...in the supply room  
  
"Abby is there any Haldol in here?" Luka ran a hand through his hair and looked at Abby, who was standing on a step-stool writing on a chart.   
"Um...yea right here." She reached up and brought her hand back down along with a vile of clear liquid.   
"Thanks." He paused in the doorway. "Um...have you been interviewed by the police yet?" Abby looked down and stopped writing for a moment.   
"Yea actually. I'm clear though, I had an alibi. What about you?"   
"Me? What? No I didn't do it." He stuttered. Abby laughed softly.   
"Well that's good to know. Weavers going for the jugular on this one. She doesn't mess around when it comes to the County budget."   
"Yea, this is all so crazy. Why would one of the staff want to do this?" Abby cocked her head and flipped a hair out of her eyes.  
"Good question."   
  
Back at the admit desk, Frank and Randi were again arguing.   
"No way, what about the headache guy in Exam 2? He seemed a little...off the handle if you know what I mean." Frank offered. Randi rolled her eyes.  
"Yea I know what you mean. I also know that he's dead."   
"What? He coded?" Frank furrowed his eyebrows as he entered a file into the computer.   
"Yep, check it out." Randi pointed a finger at a sheet-covered corpse in the hallway. "I called transport five times." Frank snapped his fingers and grinned.  
"That transport guy! I bet he did it." Randi rolled her eyes again.  
"OK. How much?"   
"Um..." He dug around in his pocket. "twelve dollars?" Randi pulled the money out of her pocket and laid it next to Franks.  
"Done. No take backs." Suddenly the phone rang and Randi sighed as she picked it up. "ER, I'm Randi."   
"Me too!" Said a familiar voice. "Oh I mean...yes can I speak to Dr. Carter please?" The voice suddenly changed to a squeaky fake one.   
"Sure he's right here." Carter looked up as Randi handed him the phone. "Carter, Dave's on the phone for you."   
"Dave?" He questioned. Sighing he picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Dr. Carter speaking."   
"Carter! Hey buddy how's it going? It's been a while."   
"Yea, it sure has. Listen I'm working right now Dave, I'll talk to you later ok?"  
"But wait Carter!"   
"Bye Dave." Carter hung up the phone and sighed again.   
  
"Hey Carter want to get in on this?" Randi held up the money from the bet. "I've got twelve on that psych patient that was in Exam 3. Franks got the transport guy. Jackpots twenty-four so far."   
"Uh, no Randi but thanks for the offer. I have a patient." He quickly slipped away leaving Randi to shrug and stuff the money back into the drawer.   
  
  
That Night  
  
Carter headed into the lounge, exhausted from a long day. Susan turned around at her locker and smiled.  
"Hey Carter. Long shift huh?" He smiled and opened his locker.  
"You could say that."   
"Yea I'm looking forward to heading home myself. All I want to do right now is crawl into my bed with a glass of chardonnay and watch Casablanca until I pass out." Carter smiled again.  
"Sounds like the perfect evening." She looked at him oddly.  
"Is something wrong Carter? You're not acting like yourself." He turned and shrugged.  
"Uh..." He paused and took a deep breath. "Susan, I have something to tell you. It's kind of important."   
Susan cocked her head and grew concerned. She opened her mouth to say something when the lounge door flew open. Yosh stuck his head in.  
"You guys have to see this! Hurry up!" Susan and Carter met eyes for a moment and then ran out the door. They found the hallway crowded with the ER staff. The hospital was quiet except for Mark's voice on the phone. As soon as he hung up, the tension seemed to grow.   
  
"Yes, they found out the cause of the explosion." He paused. "Fireworks. They think some kids were messing around outside and shot one into the building." The crowd was silent for another moment.  
"Fireworks?" Abby asked.  
"Is that it?" Frank asked.   
"I'm afraid so. Kerry, are you satisfied?" He turned to look at Kerry, who was standing next to him.   
"Mark I am just relieved that that is all it was." She sighed. "Now we can all get back to work. Come on people, this is a hospital not a day spa." People started to disperse and go back to their posts.   
  
"So Carter, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Susan asked, raising the tension once again.   
"Um...Susan, I..." Once again he was interrupted by a surprise guest. "Dave?"   
"Carter I'm here to confess! I did it! I shot the fireworks into the ambulance bay and I burnt it down! I'm tired of lying, you were right Carter, lying is definitely not going to get us out of this!"   
  
At the sound of his loud confession the hospital staff had gathered again, including Kerry and Mark.   
"Dave!" Carter said through clenched teeth.   
"Listen man, your not going to get her by lying. Now tell her the truth." He pointed at Susan, who stared at Carter expectantly.  
"Susan I..." He began.  
"Carter set the fireworks off in the ambulance bay." Dave finished.   
"Didn't you just say that you did that?" Susan asked, confusion written all over her face. "Is he a psych patient?" She asked Carter.   
"No! OK. I shot off the fireworks, but Carter asked me too. See I know this guy who brings them in from Mexico and he owed me a favor because this one time I..."   
"Focus Dave!" Abby said.  
"Right, Carter likes you Susan. I mean, he really likes you and he was going to bring you up to the roof and I was going to shoot off the fireworks so you guys could, you know, have a moment."   
  
At this point Carter buried his head in his hands and shook it back and forth. He prayed that somehow this was all a dream. But when he opened his eyes he saw Susan staring back at him, along with the rest of the ER staff.   
"Is this true Carter?" Susan asked, a smile touching her face. He took a deep breath.  
"Yea, yea Dave's telling the truth. All of it." A moment passed and nothing was said, suddenly Susan threw her arms around Carter and hugged him tightly.  
"That's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. Thank you Carter." Finally, letting the revelation sink in, Carter smiled. Applause erupted throughout the ER and everyone cheered.   
The applause was interrupted when Kerry Weaver cleared her throat.   
"Uh, Carter? Dave? There's still the little matter of the ambulance bay." She pointed to the large hole in the wall, now covered with plastic. Carter reluctantly let go of Susan and walked slowly towards Weaver.  
"Right, um...I'll pay you back no matter how long it takes." Mark stepped forward in place of Kerry.  
"OK Carter, but your not the only one that has to pay." All eyes turned to Dave, hovering in the corner.   
"Oh come on! I don't even have a job here anymore, how am I supposed to pay?" Kerry smirked at Mark and crossed her arms.  
"Well, we'll figure something out." Dave wore a horrified expression.  
"Oh no, Carter please save me." He pleaded. Carter laughed.  
"Don't worry Dave, I'll make sure it's not too painful." He walked back over to Susan and smiled. "Can I walk you to the El?"   
Susan smiled back. "Only if we run. It's cold out there."   
  
  
  
The End (Questions? Comments? Please review! I hope you all liked it!) 


End file.
